


Hanahaki hanahaki

by Jhef505



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Estan en mi gargantaEs difícil respirarEstas floresEstas floresObstruyendo mi gargantaEs así¿Es así como te sientes realmente?No eres feliz¿Por qué no me lo dices?HanahakiHanahakiToseré flores que nunca habías visto¿Quieres claveles o rosas?Pues tu amor muerto estáPero de nuevo yo seré unoHanahakiHanahaki¿Por qué existe?Sí sólo traes miseria a los demásHanahakiHanahakiEstoy tosiendo flores y es por tu culpa¿Por qué me ignoras cuando no sabes que hacer?Están en mi gargantaEs difícil verEstas floresEstas floresDañan mi cuerpoHanahakiHanahaki¿Por qué existe?Sí sólo traes miseria a los demásHanahakiHanahakiToseré flores que nunca habías vistoHanahakiHanahakiHanahakiHanahaki
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Carrie, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_El término Hanahaki proviene de las palabras japonesas Hana (花), que significa •flor•, y hakimasu (吐 き ま す), que significa •vomitar_

_Es una enfermedad en donde la victima tose pétalos de flores cuando sufre de amor unilateral(Osea amor no correspondido). Se puede curar mediante la extirpación quirúrgica, pero cuando la infección es eliminada, los sentimientos románticos de la víctima por su amor desaparecen_

_Los síntomas de este padecimiento/enfermedad son: un fuerte dolor, teniendo la aparición de las flores por el corazón y pulmones, sacándolos con una tos que se produce arrojándolos por la boca, causando heridas en la tráquea._

_La enfermedad de Hanahaki es una enfermedad nacida de un amor uniteral (o no correspondido), donde el paciente lanza y tose pétalos de flores cuando sufren un amor no correspondido._

_La infección puede ser removida o eliminada a través de una cirugía donde se deshacen de la flor desde la raíz llevándose consigo los sentimientos para siempre._

_O en algunos casos se puede curar sin efectos secundarios sólo cuando los sentimientos comienzan a ser mutuos._

_En algunos casos se hace mención que la persona hacía la que van dirigidos esos sentimientos también le crecen flores en alguna parte del cuerpo, pero sin sufrir el dolor que la otra sufre al no ser correspondida(o)_

_Los finales para las personas que lo padecen son los siguientes:_

_-La versión “final feliz” es cuando la personas que ama a la víctima le devuelves sus afectos, haciendo así que el amor ya no sea uniteral._   
_Es decir, desaparecen las flores y raíces en su interior, pero sin llevarse consigo los sentimientos de afecto y amor._   
_La víctima es curada de la enfermedad._

_-La versión más común es cuando los pulmones de la victims se llenan con las flores y en su sistema respiratorio crecen raíces._   
_Se ahogan en su propia sangre y pétalos, y finalmente mueren, de una manera cruel y a la vez hermosa._

_-La última versión, es cuando las flores se remueven quirúrgicamente, al igual que los sentimientos de la víctima que sufría por amor, esto significa que ya no puede amar a la personas que una vez amo._  
 _O en otros casos, ya no puede volver a amar_.

  
****

Peter y Sam están jugando videojuegos

"Ganamos" Peter dice con orgullo

"Obviamente me tienes a mí y conozco la galaxia mejor que nadie"

"Ya eh ido también"

"Solo fuiste una vez yo eh salvado muchas veces la galaxia"

"Lo sé presumido, estoy muy orgulloso de ti" 

Sam se sorprende viéndolo 

"Gracias" Dice rápidamente viendo a otro lado por alguna razón sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas 

"Vas a ser un gran superhéroe cubeta, yo seré tu amigable y vecino Spiderman mientras salvas la galaxia... Jamás le digas eso a nadie"

"No lo puedes volver a decir quiero tenerlo como tono de llamada"

Peter se ríe al igual que Sam 

"Sam quisieras-"

El teléfono de Sam suena 

"Espera webhead"

Contesta y Peter ve la cara de alegría de Sam con mejillas sonrojas

Sam se levanta para irse a la cocina mientras Peter se queda pensando en eso 

A los minutos Sam regresa 

"Tengo que irme Parker mi novia a venido a visitarme desde Arizona Carefree, después me dices lo que querías adiós"

Se pone su casco saliendo volando por la puerta trasera 

"Adiós.... Tiene novia"

Peter siente un fuerte dolor en su pecho, en sus pulmones

Empieza a toser fuertemente

Hasta que ve el suelo

"Que?"

Un pétalo de flor había salido de su boca

"No no no no por favor no debe ser un error"

Peter se lamenta viendo los pétalos 

Tiene el hanahaki

**Continuará...**


	2. Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura (Cerezo Japonés): belleza de corazón

***

_Estan en mi garganta_   
_Es difícil respirar_   
_Estas flores_   
_Estas flores_   
_Obstruyendo mi garganta_

***

  
Peter tiene la enfermedad hanahaki, una de las enfermedades más raras que existen en el planeta

Ahora se pregunta que le pasará a la ciudad cuando el ya no los pueda ayudar? Cuando ya nos los pueda proteger

Él no se haría la cirugía no ahora, no quiere deshacerse de su amor aunque le duela

Y las probabilidades que Sam le correspondan son nulas

"Tengo que ser un líder el mejor de todos" Menciona desde la cima de un edificio con determinación la cual oculta su miedo

Su temor a su propia muerte

A su equipo le falta experiencia en el mundo

Peter lo sabe y desde el incidente del duende donde el heliecarrie cayó y tuvo que vivir con ellos sabe que aún les falta algo en ellos

"Nova" Susurra pensando en su compañero de equipo con una sonrisa

No puede evitarlo, no puede evitar amarlo

De sus compañeros el vio que Nova es el que está teniendo un gran progreso

Estas creciendo, todos lo hacen a su manera

Sea venciendo al asesino de tu padre sin ser hacer lo que él quiere que hagas

Ser digno de gobernar un pueblo oculto del mundo

Recuperar a tus padres que creías muerto en un accidente aéreo

Salvar la galaxia junto a otro equipo

Spiderman sonríe debajo de la máscara pero empieza a toser

Levanta su máscara vomitando pétalos de flores

Pétalos blancos de Sakura

"Debo irme"

Se va columpiando sin dejar de toser hasta llegar a casa

Al menos ese día los criminales no salieron a las calles

Tal vez estén ocupados con otras cosas criminales o tendrán reuniones malvadas?

***

  
Peter sigue tosiendo en el baño

Las flores están en su garganta creciendo

Se le dificulta respirar

"(No puedo respirar)"

Termina de toser viendo algo de sangre en los pétalos de sakura

"Rayos" Ve todos los pétalos esparcidos por la habitación

Empieza a juntarlos para envolverlos en su telaraña y lanzarlos a la basura

Solo es una semana desde ese día y las raíces crecen rápidamente

Peter ve su cuaderno donde está la fórmula que a estado creando para evitar y retrasar el crecimiento de las flores

Eliminarlas momentáneamente para vivir más

Y esta apunto de terminarla solo necesita un ingrediente más

Peter suspira mientras sigue pensando en ese último ingrediente

"Eso es"

Empieza a escribir para buscar los ingredientes y hacer las pruebas

"(Espero que resulte)"

"Ya vuelvo tía May!"

"Ve con cuidado Peter"

***

  
En algún apartamento de la ciudad

"Estas creciendo Sam, vas a ser un gran superhéroe, aunque no en tamaño sigues siendo tan chiquito" Una chica gótica le dice al superhéroe espacial con burla

"Oye, seré más alto que tú Carrie ya verás" Sam dice determinado

"No cambies amor, eres muy noble seguro Spiderman debe regañarte mucho"

"Es una cabeza de telaraña aunque se preocupa mucho por nosotros" Sam se sonroja según el de vergüenza

O tal vez no?

Carrie lo mira dudando

"Tengo algo en la cara?"

"No en tu espalda"

Ella se acerca viendo que en la espalda de Sam hay muchos pétalos de Sakura

"Como llegó esto ahí?"

Carrie lo ayuda a limpiarse

"(Alguien podría? No, creo)" Solo mueve su cabeza viendo los hermosos pétalos de Sakura caer

"Seguramente fue una broma de uno de los chicos" Sam murmura votando los pétalos

"Sí seguramente es eso"

Ella solo dice viendo las flores aún le quedaba una duda pero prefiere ignorarlo

Aún tiene dudas pero simplemente no quiere pensar en eso no por ahora

**Continuará...**


	3. Gardenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gardenia: Pureza, sinceridad, admiración, amor secreto

***

_Es así_   
_¿Es así como te sientes realmente?_

_No eres feliz_   
_¿Por qué no me lo dices?_

****

  
La fórmula de Peter funcionó, tuvo un gran éxito en lidiar con su enfermedad sin la cirugía

Esto le permitía simular ser normal 

Bueno su versión de normalidad

Y hace unos días los vengadores le ofrecieron un puesto para trabajar con ellos 

"Te imaginan Spiderman entre los vengadores triple J enloquecera"

"Felicidades webhead" Nova lo felicita con una sonrisa 

Los dos superhéroes están teniendo una carrera 

"Ahora yo podré ser él líder" 

Spiderman se ríe de eso imaginando a Nova como líder 

"Que los dioses se apiaden del equipo" 

"Hey! Seré un buen líder"

"De eso no tengo duda"

"Que?"

Spiderman se va rápido pero Nova lo persigue 

"Detente que dijiste?" Pregunta Nova que tiene colgando de una telaraña a Spiderman

"Que no tengo dudas que serías un buen líder tan mal es que te dé un halago?"

"Hablas enserio? Digo claro que lo haces reconoces mi grandeza y gracias" Lo último lo dice muy bajo 

Peter sonríe 

"Si los dos terminaron de hablar Octopus está atacando un puente los demás ya están ahí, ahora VAYAN!!!" Grita Nick Fury desde el comunicador de Spiderman 

"Carrera Buckethead"

"Perderás Webhead"

***

  
Peter lleva una semana como un vengador

Ahora se dirigía a disculparse con sus ex compañeros de equipo por llevarse el crédito no intencionalmente del arresto de Bratroc

Peter no se pudo disculpar por qué en ese momento tuvo un ataque de tos lo hizo escapar quedando mal 

"(Yo y mi suerte Parker, algo más me pasará!)" 

Su sentido arácnido suena y es golpeado cayendo en un techo 

"Loki"

***

  
Spiderman empieza a toser cerca de un edificio

Pétalos de gardenia con sangre caen

"Que rayos acaso este chico?" Loki está en el cuerpo de Spiderman y está sintiendo el dolor que Spiderman siente a diario

"El hechizo no se llevó esto con el, interesante"

Loki abre un portal para irse 

El dolor de la garganta es soportable

Loki en el cuerpo de Spiderman había llegado con Octopus el cual está en su laboratorio

"No tenemos que preocuparnos por eliminar a Spiderman Octavios"

"Porque dices eso?"

"Este chico tiene el hanahaki está perdido"

"Tiene esa enfermedad eh, es cuestión de tiempo si es que no se cura"

"Es ridículo de con solo unas simples palabras de amor verdadero se cure es mejor la cirugía" Loki se ríe de eso 

"Su enfermedad es una arma de doble filo puede acabarlo o no"

"Bien dejando de lado eso que quieres de él tengo su cuerpo"

***

  
"Morirás si no te operas sabes" 

Loki está siendo sostenido por Spiderman

Bueno se ve como si Spiderman fuera arrinconado por Loki

Aunque es al revés 

"Que te importa"

"Seré un villano pero morir de esa forma simplemente es algo degradante para un héroe como tú" 

"Que lindo eres Loki porque no eres mejor persona"

"No volveré a caer en tus palabras, solo te diré por experiencia te dolerá más cada vez que veas a esa persona ser feliz sin ti, cerca de otros y va disminuir cuando los dos son felices"

Algo le decía a Peter que es sincero el dios de las mentiras

***

  
La noche está cayendo y ya resultó el problema Loki y Octopus

Peter ve irse a Nova junto a los demás

"(Sería bueno ser un vengador, se ve tan feliz, sería bueno si me fuera con los vengadores de forma definitiva)"

Spiderman logra ver la sonrisa de Nova antes de irse 

Los demás vengadores se habían ido

"Oye niño vamos a la torre, niño?" 

Peter se aguanta las ganas de toser 

"Niño estas bien?" Iron Man se acerca cuando Spiderman empieza a toser con brusquedad 

"Niño!" 

Eso fue lo último que Spiderman escucho mientras todo se volvía negro

***

  
Peter empieza a escuchar voces 

"Enserio tiene eso?"

"Sí no lo ves Widow, la araña escupe flores"

"Hawkeye esto no es un juego es algo muy serio"

"El Cap tiene razón muchas personas mueren por esa enfermedad"

"(Rayos hoy debía tomar la fórmula.... Loki de todos los días justo hoy)"

"Está despertando, salga el Cap y yo nos encargamos"

"Hulk quería ver a la araña"

Peter escucha las pisadas alejarse 

Empieza a abrir los ojos viendo que tenía una máscara que le daba oxígeno

Su máscara solo está levantanda hasta su nariz 

"Que paso?" Pregunta aunque sabe la respuesta

"Hijo, Spiderman tienes el hanahaki lo sabes?" El Cap le pregunta viendo al héroe 

"Sí...."

"Quien lo sabe?" Pregunta Iron Man sentándose cerca de él 

En algún momento Iron Man también sufrió el hanahaki pero se curó por los sentimientos devueltos

"Solo yo pero ahora veo que también los vengadores, que suerte"

"Haz pensado en como resolverlo, esto es serio podrías morir"

"Lo se pero para eso tengo una fórmula que lo detrasa"

"Ese no es punto solo alargas tu vida no te curas"

"Ironman es lo único me queda la cirugía aún está entre mis opciones pero curarla no"

"Sabes quién te lo provocó no?" El cap recuerda esa mirada familiar 

Spiderman solo mueve la cabeza en señal de sí

"Él ya tiene a alguien, están felices, así que tengo que aceptarlo"

Se quita la máscara de oxígeno

"Estaré bien" 

Spiderman empieza a toser dejando salir pétalos de gardenia con sangre

"Obviamente no estás bien"

"Lo sé, pero prefiero esto a darme una muerte rápida" 

"Spiderman eres una persona inteligente y joven, aún tienes porque vivir piensas en la felicidad del otro antes de la tuya, también mereces un final feliz" El capitán América termina ese improvisado discurso 

"Si piensas hacerte la cirugía, te ayudaré para que tenga los menos efectos posibles" Ironman dice poniendo su mano en el hombro de Spiderman 

"Gracias, lo tendré encuenta"

***

  
Peter volvía a ser el Ultimate Spiderman 

Dejó de ser un vengador esa sería su mejor opción 

No podía ayudar a ese equipo

No mientras tenga el hanahaki en él 

Los vengadores habían aceptado no decir nada Hawkeye dijo que era idiota por hacer eso 

Recibió un golpe de parte de Iron Man y el capitán América por decir eso

Ahora se dirige al Tricarrie para saludar y dar las noticias de su regreso

Peter sonríe debajo de la máscara viendo a los chicos entrenar 

"(Una pequeña broma no hace daño, además los tengo que probar)"

**Continuará....**


	4. Margarita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margarita: Simboliza los sentimientos más puros que del ser humano, significa entregar un amor o amistad incondicional

****

_Hanahaki_   
_Hanahaki_   
_Toseré flores que nunca habías visto_

_¿Quieres claveles o rosas?_

_Pues tu amor muerto está_   
_Pero de nuevo yo seré uno_

***

En algún lugar de la ciudad

Spiderman en su moto araña junto a Nova tenían una carrera mientras hablaban

"Ahora hay más arañas" Nova menciona volando al lado de Spiderman

"El agente Venom y araña de hierro, ya no soy la única araña de SHIELD, aún faltan reclutar más personas antes de Task mast se los lleve y corrompa, el lado oscuro será su perdición"

"Lo lograrás de alguna manera logras cosas imposible para ser un nerd bobo"

"Hey este chico es muy inteligente y fuerte no es un bobo"

"También yo, estoy seguro que tengo más poder del que utilizo"

"Todos tenemos una fuerza oculta Nova" 

"Es fuerte el presentimiento solo no se como si tuviera que hacer algo importante"

Spiderman choca con algo y Nova lo atrapa antes que caiga 

"Reconozco esta nave es de los guardianes"

"Que hacen aquí?"

***

  
Nova y Spiderman se esta llendo a la zona de más segura de SHIELD con Rocket en la mochila escondido por un objeto para los guardianes

Mientras caminan Nova recuerda un suceso que le está pasando muy seguidos desde hace meses 

"Spiderman tú estás metiendo flores en mi traje?" Pregunta Nova

Peter palidece pero trae una máscara que lo protege

"N-no claro que no como podría hacerlo"

"La vez pasada muchas gardenias salieron de mis pies por semanas al igual que flores de Sakura pero estas salieron de mi espalda"

"Seguramente tú mismo te las metiste"

"No lo hago estoy seguro que alguien es responsable"

"Es cierto" Susurra muy bajo Spiderman 

"Dijiste algo?"

"No nada, después de resolver esto quieres ir a jugar videojuegos ya pasaste tu etapa emo"

"No era una etapa y no era emo solo estaba deprimido por algo"

"Aún espero la explicación Buckethead"

"Eres muy entrometido tal vez algún día te lo cuente"

"Llegamos listo este es el lugar Rocket"

****

  
Peter había visto estallar la nave de Titus con Nova dentro 

"(No no! NO! NO!)" 

Peter siente un gran dolor en su garganta mientras se le dificulta respirar 

Se pone las manos en la boca mientras siente inmensas ganas de toser 

No moriría en los naves de los guardianes de la galaxia spiderman se niega a morir ahí 

Se levanta la mascata tosiendo con violencia mientras los pétalos de margarita con sangre salen de su garganta 

Spiderman los envuelve en una telaraña una vez termina

"Yo soy Groot" 

"Groot no es tu pariente porque escupa flores"

"Yo soy Groot"

"No Groot tampoco sabía que los humanos hacían eso y lo sé todo"

Star Lord mira Spiderman

Él sabía algo de eso pero no lograba recordar que 

"Ignorando que escupi flores que le pasó a Nova?" La voz era algo grave por las heridas de su interior 

"Me llamaban?" Pregunta con orgullo Nova apareciendo con su casco de color negro en vez de amarillo

Nigún guardián menciona lo que había pasado

***

  
Nova regresaba a su habitación después de haber jugado algunas carreras con Spiderman alrededor de la ciudad 

Por alguna razón Nova sentía un sentimiento cálido y agradable cuando pasaba tiempo con su líder 

Algo simplemente que no podía explicar 

Sam se quita el casco y muchos pétalos de Margarita caen 

"Ok esto me da miedo" Murmura juntando las flores para arrojarlas

Quien le está poniendo las flores en su cuerpo 

"Esto inquietante"

Las arroja en su tacho para jugar un videojuego

***

  
Peter está regresando a casa a pie 

No porque su fluido de telaraña se le haya acabado cuando tuvo una carrera con Nova

No claro que no solo quiere hacer ejercicio

Esta caminando por el parque cerca de una zona de juegos

Una chica se le acerca y toca su hombro 

"Hola tu eres Peter Parker?" Pregunta la chica de look gótico 

"Sí? Quien eres?"

"Me llamo Carrie, soy amiga de Sam Alexander" Se presenta la chica 

"Amiga?" Pregunta Peter 

Sam le había dicho que su novia se llama Carrie y se quedaría unos meses de visita como parte de un programa de intercambio

"Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos"

"Esta bien"

**Continuará...**


	5. Crisantemo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisantemo: alegría, sabiduría, franca declaración de amor, amistad sincera, no soporto la idea de perder tu amor

***

_Hanahaki_   
_Hanahaki_   
_¿Por qué existe?_   
_Sí sólo traes miseria a los demás_   
_Hanahaki_   
_Hanahaki_

_Estoy tosiendo flores y es por tu culpa_

_¿Por qué me ignoras cuando no sabes que hacer?_

***

Peter está en un café junto a la "novia" de Sam 

Peter con un té y Carrie con un café 

"Porque quieres hablar conmigo?" Pregunto Peter

"Tienes el hanahaki no?" 

Peter casi escupe el té

"Las flores que crecen en el cuerpo de Sam son una señal y él me ha estado diciendo que últimamente andas tosiendo"

"Es increíble que mis amigos no se den cuenta pero con solo relatos tú si" Peter suspira 

"No muchas personas les gusta hablar sobre el hanahaki no es de su gusto simplemente"

"Creo que por eso muchas personas no se dan cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde"

"Estas enamorado de Sam no estoy molesta pero Sam es demasiado despistado yo tuve que invitarlo a salir, has pensado en decirle"

Peter lo niega tomando su té nuevamente

Por alguna razón ese té relajaba las raíces dentro suyo 

"Quizás así es como se supone que debe ser" Peter menciona viendo el cielo

"Tus sentimientos también son importantes"

"Eres muy buena tomando encuenta que tú novio es la persona que me causo esto"

"Sam y yo rompimos"

"No me digas que por mi cu-"

"No no no no" Ella dice apresuradamente

"Sam fue el que rompió conmigo enrealidad según él algo cambio no funcionaría nuestra relación a larga distancia ya no más" Ella suspira con nostalgia

"Lo siento"

"No te disculpes estas cosas pasan"

"Sam paso una semana en etapa emo estuvo deprimido diciendo: la vida es una miseria, de que sirve el amor si al final te rompe el corazón" Peter imita a Sam 

"Eso suena como Sam le pegue algo mío, el dijo que está confundido y no quiere lastimarme lo mejor fue que los dos terminaramos pero antes de irme quería saber quién es la persona que sufre por él"

Peter resopla viendo a la chica gótica

"Y llegué a la conclusión que eras tú, son cercanos y por lo que me contó Sam son muy unidos pero simplemente después se fueron alejando, una chica capta más rápido esto"

"Le diste en el blanco has pensado en ser detective"

Carrie se ríe de eso 

"Esta entre mis opciones, solo quiero saber cómo estás Sam se preocupa mucho por ti aunque no te lo diga"

Peter se sonroja terminando su té 

"Eso es bueno, tal vez viva Carrie te puedo llamar así?"

Ella mueve la cabeza en señal de sí 

"Bueno Carrie porque te preocupas por mí aparte de eso?"

"Eh visto a Spiderman, un héroe llamado amenaza, es todo lo contrario en Arizona es amado si no me equivoco la hermana de Sam es una fan de Spiderman"

Peter sonríe internamente

"El es alguien increíble, tuve un pequeño crush por él pero es algo típico entre todas las chicas tener un crush por él, lo que trato de decir es que Spiderman ayuda a las personas que puede porque es un héroe, no has hablado con nadie de esto no?"

"Nadie sabe de esto, cree una fórmula específicamente para mí para poder retrasarla"

"Sam me menciono que eres un genio, tiene razón sí quieres hablar con alguien sobre el hanahaki puedes hablar conmigo si quieres eh tenido amigos que han pasado por esto, si no deberías contarle a alguien de confianza que te pueda ayudar a pasa esto y tomar una decisión correcta"

Peter sonríe mientras Carrie termina su café 

"Fue un gusto hablar contigo Peter, tengo que volver a casa y empacar mis cosas para volver a mi hogar" 

Carrie desliza un papelito

"Cuídate Peter espero volveré a ver*

Carrie se va sonriendo 

Peter mira el papelito

Es su número 

"(Tal vez le podría contar a alguien)" 

Peter se va después de tener esa charla con Carrie

Ella es una buena persona 

***

  
Así paso unas semanas con esa idea en mente

Peter tose en los baños de SHIELD

Al menos no salió alguna flor

"¿Estás enfermo?"

Spiderman se asusta viendo al Agente Venom salir de uno de los cubículos que había 

"Flash casi me das un infarto, y si estoy algo enfermo"

Sí lo negaba iba a ser peor 

"No debiste venir Spidey si estás mal"

"El mal no descansa aunque enferme y yo tampoco-"

Spiderman recuerda la grabación de Nova coquetando con Daga 

Vuelve a toser pero levanta su máscara mientras la tose se vuelve más violenta 

"Spidey!" Flash empieza a golpear su espalda con cuidado de no usar demasiado fuerza 

Así sigue hasta que caen pétalos 

Pétalos de crisantemo con sangre 

Flash mira eso con horror 

La manija del baño se empieza a mover 

"No dejes que me vean así" Spiderman dice con voz ronca 

Flash mueve su cabeza poniéndose como bloqueo hasta que la persona que está ahí se va 

"Tonta puerta" Se escucha la voz de Nova

"Gracias Flash"

"Spiderman? Tú acaso tienes el hanahaki?"

Flash sabía de esa enfermedad

Se había puesto a estudiar cuando ingreso a la academia SHIELD 

Peter recuerda las palabras de Carrie

"Puedes guardar un secreto? Por favor"

"Cualquier cosa por ti"

"Esto es algo complicado"

***

  
Nova llega a su habitación en el Triskelion

Se tira en su cama pero siente un aroma agradable mientras se quita el casco 

Nova ve sus hombros con pétalos de crisantemo que ahora se esparcían en su cama 

Suspira de frustración como odia eso 

"Nova que haces con flores?" Daga le pregunta

"No son mías estas llegan de la nada, cada vez cambian" Menciona juntando los pétalos de crisantemo

"(Porque Carrie me habla dicho eso?)"

Sam recuerda las palabras de Carrie

_**"Esas flores significa más de lo que crees no me corresponde decirte solo, date cuenta que hay alguien que te ama mucho y ahora sufre por ti"** _

Nova sabe que muchos lo aman pero a quien hace sufrir? 

"(Webhead debe saber algo sobre esto)"

  
**Continuará.....**


	6. Misotis

****

_Están en mi garganta_   
_Es difícil ver_   
_Estas flores_   
_Estas flores_

_Dañan mi cuerpo_

***

  
"Entonces Nova? Pensé que su odiaban"

Flash y Peter están hablando en un techo 

"Del odio al amor hay un paso, simplemente pasó no se como explicarte es solo algo doloroso, los médicos la llaman enfermedad hanahaki, básicamente, mis pulmones se están llenando de flores ahora" 

Peter puede sentir las raíces creciendo dentro suyo

"Por qué el universo castiga a las personas buenas y no a las malas" Flash dice enojado viendo el cielo 

"Espero que nunca te sientas como yo, ni a mi peor enemigo le deseo esto"

"Tienes que decírselo, no puedes ocultar esto para siempre"

"Aun no Flash no aún"

"Pero cuando mientras esperas podrías morir!... Lo siento no queri gritar"

"No importa habría hecho lo mismo si un amigo me dijiera eso, quiero estar seguro que sienta algo por mi si no...." 

Peter ve la luna Sam le decía siempre que algún día cuando visitará la luna le traíria una roca 

"Tendré que operarme, no volveré a amar"

"Spidey"

"No importa Flash, gracias por ser mi amigo"

"Entonces podré saber tu identidad algún día?" 

Spiderman se rie de eso 

"Tal vez quién sabe Flash" 

"Entonces el agente Venom se aseguraré que nadie se de cuenta de tu enfermedad"

"Es bueno tener una mano derecha ahora que vivo en el Triskelion es muy difícil pasar desapercibido"

Peter suspira le exigían mucho y el daba todo de sí 

Esto le deja poco tiempo para su vida romántica o lo que queda de ella 

"(Nova)" Peter ve la luna y empieza a toser 

"Spiderman!" 

Se levanta la máscara dejando salir pequeñas flores azules con sangre 

Unas mitosis o nomeolvides 

"Esto es grave"

"No pasa nada Flash es normal"

Flash solo pone una mueca mientras el symbiote envuelve su cara pero aún se nota una expresión molesta

Peter solo extra a Sam

Se había ido con los guardianes para hacer algo, ya que lo necesitaban 

Y ya había pasado una semana 

"Solo temo a que un día nos volvamos simples desconocidos" Menciona Spiderman cerrando sus ojos 

Flash solo se limita a mirar a su amigo para ver también la luna 

"Es una noche linda" 

"Sí lo es, muy linda"

***

  
Spiderman le está contando a Nova sobre el concurso de campeones que paso hace una noche 

"Y ganamos"

"Fue tu momento de brillar webhead, brillaste aquí pero yo brille en Júpiter hasta tuve reconocimiento de los habitantes de ahí segura me construirán una estatua" 

"No será una estatua muy linda"

"Oye! Soy lindo" 

"Sí y mucho"

"...."

".... Quiero decir eres lindo todos lo somos no hay nadie en particular que sea más lindo" 

Spiderman se empieza a enredar entre sus palabras mientras Nova tiene mejillas rojas pero suelta una risa 

"Cállate webhead creo que las arañas ya comieron ti cerebro"

"Sí arañas...." Peter empieza a toser pero no vomita ninguna flor por suerte 

"Has tenido ataques de tos recientemente, ¿estás bien?"

"Si-" Vuelve a toser y una flor sale pero se queda atrapado en su máscara 

"Creo que necesitas ver a un médico, tú eres testarudo debes ver uno"

"Iré después no le tomes importancia"

Nova empieza a mover su nariz mientras una misotis cae 

"(Estoy seguro que no dejar salir ninguna!)"

Se quita el casco lo voltea dejando caer muchas flores azules 

"Esto es molesto por alguna razón diferentes tipos de flores aparecen en mi cuerpo sabes algo de esto, ya sabes eres un nerd"

"No no sé nada" Spiderman dice de manera rápida 

"Mi ex novia sabe algo pero solo me dio un mensaje confuso"

"Carrie es buena chica seguramente debe haberte dicho algo en clave"

"Sí.... Espera como sabes su nombre"

"Me la encontré en un café de camino a casa, entonces empezamos hablar y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos en común algo, que sabes lidiar con el despistado de Sam"

"Mi amigo y mi ex novia contra mí que horror" Dice de manera dramática Sam poniéndose su casco

"Oye me contó mucho de ti cómo la vez que te caíste de tu patineta hace unos años"

"Esto es cospiracion como rayos las mujeres te ven algo?"

"No lo sé tal vez sea mi personalidad"

"Entonces dime qué entiendes de esto: Esas flores significa más de lo que crees no me corresponde decirte solo, date cuenta que hay alguien que te ama mucho y ahora sufre por ti"

"(Estas más que claro).... Tampoco me corresponde decirte (creo)"

"Eres malo araña, entonces tienes planes para mañana"

"Aparte de ir a clases nada videojuegos?"

"Videojuegos" 

Los dos chicos chocan los puños

***

  
Peter se ve en el espejo de su dormitorio personal

"...." 

Su cara está algo pálida y su cabello iba perdiendo el brillo habitual que tenía 

"Mi fórmula está fallando" 

Rápidamente ve toda su cara a detalle 

Ojeras por encargarse de la academia de SHIELD, pálido por los pocos alimentos que puede consumir y pérdida de brillo

Empieza a toser dejando caer muchas misotis 

Todas con restos de sangre

Hace un mes que no tenía noticias de Fury y Nova

Los dos están en una misión secreta y no sabe en qué fecha podría regresar 

"Por qué me pasa esto" Dice mojándose la cara, ponerse su máscara y irse 

  
**Continuará.....**


	7. Tulipán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tulipán: Mi amor por ti es extremo

***

_Hanahaki_   
_Hanahaki_   
_¿Por qué existe?_   
_Sí sólo traes miseria a los_ _demás_   
_Hanahaki_   
_Hanahaki_   
_Toseré flores que nunca habías visto_

***

  
Peter ve su cara nuevamente en el espejo su cara está pálida, ojeras sin brillo en el cabello y sus ojos parecen querer perder el brillo

Peter ya no se quita la máscara desde entonces

Sus amigos le preguntaron cuando volveria ver su rostro

Él no respondió

Eso fue fácil pero luego vinieron el equipo web Warriors

Peter aprendio a usar maquillaje para cubrir su piel y lentes de contacto que le darían ese brillo de los ojos

Y le funcionó bien

"Las probabilidades que vivas son %50 y las que muera también son %50"

Madame web le menciona caminando a su costado lejos de Nick Fury y Triton

"Entonces estoy entre vivir y morir" Dice Spiderman sabiendo que Madame Web lo supo desde que lo vio

"Si no puedo ser más exacta"

"Ojalá nunca lo hubiera amado" Menciona con nostalgia

"No todo está perdido"

"(No como la vida de Ben)"

"Todo depende de ti, yo puedo ver todos los futuros posibles hay finales felices, tristeza y neutral, todo depende de ti"

"Espero que tu vecino y amigo Spiderman decida bien"

****

  
"Peter soy un buen héroe?" Pregunta Sam de la nada al lado de Spiderman

Los dos chicos están en la cima del Triskelion

"Que preguntas Nova claro que eres un buen héroe"

"Solo no se a veces siento que no doy todo"

"Nova fuiste a una misión secreta con Nick Fury, si te eligió es porque que sabía que eras su mejor opción, ni yo llegué a ese grado Nova eres increíble y jamás lo dudes"

Nova le da una pequeña sonrisa

"Eres muy sincero cuando estamos solo los dos"

"Es nuestro secreto si alguien se entera estará muy celosos"

Nova se ríe quitándose el casco y poniendo inconsistemente la cabeza en el hombro de Spiderman

Peter se sonroja debajo de su máscara

"Puedo quedarme aquí?"

"Todo el tiempo que quieras, seamos dos chicos solitarios"

"Chicos muy geniales uno un nerd y el otro extremadamente-"

"Torpe"

"Sí torpe... Oye!"

Spiderman se ríe y Nova le da un golpecito pero también se ríe

Así se quedan hasta que Nick Fury les llame la atención por haberse escapado de los dormitorios

***

  
"No he estado tosiendo recientemente, ¡tal vez le estoy empezando a gustar!" Peter le dice a Flash

"Amigo eso es bueno, con todo lo que a pasado es bueno ver que al menos podrás ser feliz"

"Nada está dicho pero ya pasó una semana y mi garganta se está mejorando"

"De que hablan?" Pregunta Miles saltando del techo

"De la tos de Spidey"

"Ok? Spider-Man?"

Peter se va corriendo

Flash lo sigue al igual que Miles

Hasta llegar al baño donde casi le cae un portazo pero entro a tiempo

Miles mira a Peter mientras Flash le da unos golpes en la espalda

Unos pétalos de tulipán caen de la boca de Spiderman

"Amigo...." Miles no quiere ver morir a este Peter

No quiere otro Spiderman muerto

"No puedo esperar que se enamoren de mí de la nada"

Peter había visto a Sam con un ramo de rosas

Su cerebro saco conclusiones y sus pulmones actuaron

No podría engañar a la enfermedad por mucho tiempo

"Peter tienes el hanahaki?"

"Miles no debes decir nada de esto a nadie" Flash advierte

"Sí, es un secreto Miles"

"Como se siente?"

"¿Cómo se siente? Se siente como si alguien me llenara de pétalos de flores que flotan alrededor de mis pulmones todo el día"

"Por favor no mueras, no quiero otro Spiderman muerto no te dejes matar por esto" Miles dice algo desesperado

Peter lo mira sonriendo con tristeza

"Veré qué puedo hacer" Peter acaricia la cabeza de Miles

"Déjame ayudar de alguna manera"

"Spidey déjanos ayudarte"

Peter sonríe

"Interrumpo una reunión de arañas?" Pregunta Cho entrando

".... Olvide el seguro"

"Incluyamos a Cho tiene cerebro"

"Bueno Cho podría ayudarme"

"Ok no entiendo que está pasando"

Y así los Web Warriors se enteraron

***

  
Ben está vivo y regreso

Peter es alguien que confía en Ben aún con su traición, pero ver a Sam defendiendolo fue algo maravilloso

En la habitación de Spiderman

Peter se mira en el espejo

Cada vez empeora

Cierra los ojos respirando y tomando su fórmula

Ahora era más frecuente

Peter ve a Sam a lo lejos

Peter extiende su mano para tocarlo pero la baja

"(Yo.... No se qué hacer)"

Abre los ojos viendo que había dejado caer pétalos de tulipán con sangre

  
**Continuará.....**


	8. La flor del infierno (Lycoris radiata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lycoris radiata: Es asociada con la pérdida, añoranza, el abandono y los recuerdos perdidos, se asocia tradicionalmente a la muerte 

***

_Hanahaki_   
_Hanahaki_

_Hanahaki_   
_Hanahaki_

_Hanahaki_   
_Hanahaki_

_Hanahaki_   
_Hanahaki_

_Hanahaki_   
_Hanahaki_

_Hanahaki_   
_Hanahaki_

****

  
La enfermedad siguió empeorando con el efecto perdido 

Spiderman se empezó a debilitar hasta no poder salir de su habitación por miedo a toser las flores 

Mientras tanto Sam seguía viendo como las flores crecían en su cuerpo de manera más rápida 

****

  
"Que le pasa a Spiderman?" Pregunta Ava viendo su falta 

"Spiderman esta enfermó" Dice Flash 

"Muy enfermó" Miles patea la pierna de Amadeus

Pero se arrepiente por la armadura 

"Ustedes cuatro han estado muy raros" Acusa Ava viendo a los Web Warriors

Por alguna razón Ben ya lo sabía 

"No es de su incumbencia" 

"Tranquilos" Miles dice viendo a los Ultime y Web Warriors

"Que le está pasando a webhead"

Flash y ganas de ahocarlo

No importa que situaciones ponían a los dos Nova no se daba cuenta 

***

  
Nova esta en la habitación de Spiderman viéndolo sentado

Aún con su máscara hasta la nariz

"Peter estás enfermo y tienes máscara, debes quitartera"

"No quiero"

"No seas terco araña"

"Déjame estar enfermó" Tose levemente 

Su voz sonaba algo ronca 

"Oye puedo cuidarte, recuerdas ese día que todos enfermamos y tú te hicistes cargo de cada uno de nuestros pedidos, déjame devolverte el favor"

"Es inútil tratar de cuidarme, voy a estar enfermó hasta que tú también te enamores de mí...."

Nova lo mira comprendido algo 

"Espera, ¿ soy yo el que está causando esto?" Nova pregunta para afirmar sus dudas

Peter solo mueve la cabeza

"Has estado enfermo desde hace un año, pero nunca me dijiste con qué, y porque yo quiero decir soy increíble pero tienes mejores opciones"

"¡Tú eres la razón por la que me está pasando esto!" Grita algo enojado apunto de quitarse la máscara 

"¿Soy la razón por la que esto te está pasando? Enserio soy despistado"

"Tengo en hanahaki y tú me lo estás causando, no puedo simplemente enamorarme de alguien como si no fuera nada esto lleva tiempo"

"....." Nova se queda en silencio viéndolo 

No sabía que hacer ante eso 

Él sabía que sentía algo por Peter pero no comprendí si era afecto o amor

Eso es mala señal para Peter 

Empieza a toser con violencia

"Webhead!" Nova lo agarra ya que había escupido una flor entera 

Una flor de la muerte 

"No.. no respiro....." Empieza a agarrarse de manera desesperada el cuello en busca de aire 

Nova lo toma en brazo para salir volando a la enfermería

"Resiste llegaremos a la enfermería!" 

***

  
Una vez ahí Nova esta afuera esperando 

Jugando con su casco no sabiendo que hacer 

Tiene que reflexionar todo eso 

En esas horas reflexionó, aún nadie sabe sobre el incidente de Spiderman

"Nova puedes pasar si quieres, no puedo decirte si vivira o morirá está en la cuerda floja, tengo que ir a informar esto a Nick Fury" 

El doctor se va dejando a Nova viendo la puerta 

Pronto Nick Fury se enteraría pero no le importa 

Incluso Fury ya debía saberlo pero no era su problema 

A Sam solo le importa Peter ahora mismo

Nova se queda en la puerta duda sin entrar o no 

Ya daño mucho a Peter pero tal vez pueda ayudarlo 

Puede salvarlo o matarlo 

Que puede hacer con todos sus pensamientos chocando entre sí 

Y tener que estar en esa atmósfera no lo ayuda

  
**Continu** **ará....**


	9. Bad ending

Nova iba a entrar a la enfermería pero se retracta y se va 

Tiene que pensarlo más 

Solo unas horas más tendría que aguantar Peter

Si le dice ahora algo no será sincero le hará más daño que bien 

Se va volando rápidamente a dar una vuelta a la ciudad para pensar en todo 

Ser sincero consigo mismo 

"Sam...." Dice Peter viendo la sombra de Sam alejarse 

"Te amo...." 

Peter quería escuchar "yo también" 

Jamás llegó el se fue 

Pete cierra los ojos por última vez mientras las flores crecen muy rápido 

***

Nova esta volando dirigiéndose al Triskelion 

Cuando llega nota una atmósfera tensa 

Sollozos y caras de haber llorado 

"Que paso?" Pregunta el superhéroe viendo a cada uno de sus amigos 

"Todo es tu culpa!" Grita Flash queriendo golpeado a Nova pero Power Man y Spider Scalert lo detienen 

"Que paso alguien dígame" Dice aunque ya sabía la verdad 

Algo malo le pasó a Peter 

"Tú sabías que Spiderman tenía el hanahaki! Sabías que ti lo provocaste y solo escapaste!" 

"Flash ya basta!" Le grita white tiger siendo ignorada

"...." Nova solo veía la cara de odio de Flash

"Spiderman está muerto" Dice con mucho odio Flash dejando ver sus lágrimas 

Él fue la última persona que hablo con Spiderman

***

Nova había llegado a la enfermería donde aún está Peter 

"No"

Ahí está el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Peter Parker con flores saliendo de su boca muchas flores rojas que cubren todo 

Su máscara tirada a un lado

No se lograba distinguir la sangre de las flores

Su piel pálida y cabello sin brillo dejan la imagen de una bella durmiente

Una que jamás despertará aunque el príncipe azul haya llegado 

Llego muy tarde y la bruja la mato

"No Peter por favor despierta" Nova dice aunque sabe que no hara diferencia

Peter ya está muerto

El hanahaki se lo llevó 

"Por favor despierta te amo te amo" Dice una y otra vez pero nada 

Las flores caen de la boca de Peter por última vez

"Te amo! Te amo! Por favor despierta!" Empieza a gritar con lágrimas en los ojos 

Las flores se quedan ahí esperando su muerte

"Te amo de verdad lo hago" Empieza a decir llorando a un costado del cuerpo

****

Sam está enfrete de la tumba de Peter, una tumba junto a su familia 

Sus padres y tío 

Se deja ver que aún hay un lugar, un lugar para la tía May

"Idiota porque no piensas en ti mismo" Empieza a decir Sam viendo la lápida de Peter la cual tiene el logo de Spiderman

"Porque no pensaste en ti por esta vez, eres un" 

Sam se arrodilla 

"Eres un idiota" Sam dice llorando 

No puede odiar a Peter por su decisión 

No puede odiar a los demás por odiarlo 

Nadie tiene que buscar culpables

O si? 

"Idiota idiota" 

Las palabras se convierten en llanto mientras más repite 

Sam saca diferentes flores

Una flor de Sakura, gardenia, margarita, crisantemo, misotis, tulipan y Lycoris radiata

Todas en un ramo 

Deja las flores 

"Cada flor que alguna vez te hizo sufrir araña, perdóname perdóname" Se empieza a disculpar

"Sam" 

El voltea pero no hay nada 

Siente una sensación helada en sus hombros hasta su estómago 

"Perdoname Peter, lo siento lo siento"

"Te perdono, no llores no ensucies tu lindo rostro Buckethead" 

Sam no ve nada y deja de sentir esa sensación fría 

"Lo siento Peter" Dice nuevamente para irse

Llego muy tarde y Peter no quiso renunciar a sus sentimientos prefiriendo morir antes de eso 

El amor es un arma de doble filo 

Te arma y te destroza

**Fin**


	10. Neutral ending

Sam se queda unos minutos pero es llamado por su comunicador 

"Nova ven ahora mismo"

"Fury estoy en algo importante"

"Nova es una orden"

"Pero-"

"Ahora"

"Ya voy...." 

Nova mira por última vez la puerta y junta su cabeza para luego irse 

Apenas se va unos doctores llegan mientras Iron Man se sienta en una silla

Spiderman lo había llamado con todas sus fuerzas

"(Es la única opción)" Piensa Tony Stark viendo a la sala donde se realizaba la operación

****

Nick Fury había llamado a Nova por petición de Iron Man y el capitán América

No querían que estuviera en el momento de la operación

Ahora Nova había volado a máxima velocidad con Peter

Pero la sala está vacía y había raíces tiradas en el suelo 

Empieza a buscar a Spiderman

Lo llama por su comunicador pero no contesta 

Llega a la sala recreativa 

Ahí está Spiderman junto a Nick Fury y Iron Man

"(Que hace Iron Man aquí)" 

Nova entra 

"Peter?" 

El mencionado voltea sonriendo 

Su piel ya no es pálida y su cabello con ojos tiene su brillo singular

Peter tiene una maceta con una flor roja 

Una Lycoris radiata en buen estado 

"Para ti" Peter le da la maceta a Nova dándole unas palmaditas en el casco mientras se va 

"No me digan que él" 

"Sí niño tardes demasiado, toma esa decisión para no morir" Iron Man dice el se había asegurado que los mejores doctores atendieran al chico 

"Peter ya no puede amar pero es lo mejor" Nick Fury menciona suspirando 

Nova ve la flor 

"(Porque)"

Abraza la maceta 

"Lo siento Peter no llegue a tiempo" Susurra para irse volando lentamente

****

En su habitación deja la maceta cerca de la mesita que tiene 

Frunce el ceño 

"Todo es tu culpa si no existieras Peter no hubiera pasado por esto" Le dice a la flor 

Saca su casco y presiona algo 

Unos hologramas se proyecta dejando ver sus momentos con Peter 

Bueno y malos 

Ahora comprendía mejor porque se enamoraron pero se quedaron callado 

Era como un bromance que no pudo evolucionar a romance

Sam ve el holograma del día que estaban en la cima del Triskelion viendo la luna 

"Jamás volveremos a tener estos momentos"

Sam siente un dolor en el corazón

"(Que me pasa)" 

Empieza a jadear hasta que empieza a toser sin parar

Su garganta le duele mucho 

Cierra sus ojos siguiendo tosiendo

Los abre viendo algo

Ve su maceta con unos pétalos de rosa blancas

"...."

Le dio el hanahaki y sabía quién era el responsable

"Peter no me puede amar y yo... Tampoco lo haré"

Se va en busca de Nick Fury

El se operaría ahora no esperaría su muerte y pasar por ese dolor hasta quedar como muerto

Peter ya no puede amarlo y sabía que no había forma de salvarse 

Si le decía eso moriría por el rechazo 

Su única opción es la operación

Solo dos chicos enamorados que perdieron el amor por esperar demasiado

Un amor que no pudo suceder y que solo quedará en amistad 

A veces esperar demasiado no es bueno

**Fin**


	11. Happy ending

Nova toca la puerta y con decisión entra

Ve a Peter sin su máscara

Su piel pálida y su cabello sin brillo

Respirando con dificultad con ojos cerrados

"Peter que te haz hecho"

Sam se sienta a un costado agarra una de sus manos con la intención de despertar a Peter

El abre los ojos viendo a Sam

"Sam ...." Su voz totalmente ronca pronunciando viendo al mencionado

"Hey Peter tuviste un ataque violento de tos, como te sientes?"

Esa pregunta es estúpida

"Terrible"

Vuelve a toser dejando caer pétalos de flores y jadeando

Su garganta doloria como su hubiera comido vidrio

"Yo .... Te ..."

Vuelve a toser pero esta vez escupe sangre

Sus ojos se sienten pesados

"Amo ..." Logra decir mientras se le dificulta mantenerse despierto

Sam pone una sonrisa triste

Porque a las personas buenas les pasa esto

"Te quiero" Dice Sam con lágrimas mientras Peter cerraba los ojos

Iba a dejar salir todas sus emociones que deprimió alguna vez

Es ahora o nunca

Sam toma aire viendo como las flores crecen de manera lenta en Peter 

"De verdad te quiero no miento realmente no miento te amo webhead, te amo Peter tú no se que me hicistes porque siento felicidad cuando paso tiempo contigo, celos cuando centras tu atención en los web Warriors, enojo cuando alguien te hacía llorar y los villanos trataban de romperte, te amo de verdad gracias por salvarme todas esas veces gracias por ser esa cabeza hueca que me hace competencia y reír"

Sam aprieta la sábana viendo a Peter mientras raíces salen de su boca y se empiezan a marchitar hasta desintegrarse en polvo

La piel pálida se empieza a tornar menos clara hasta llegar a su tono natural

Peter empieza a pestañear viendo de un lado a otro buscando alho

"Sam? Mi voz" Dice algo sorprendido sonaba normal y ve sus manos 

Agarra su garganta apenas sintiendo dolor de las heridas que le causo el hanahaki

Su factor curativo después lo sanaria

Su cabello aún seguía igual pero lentamente se recuperaría

"Sam que paso porque estoy vivo?"

"Peter" 

"Sam dime qué pasó?" 

Él se acerca y abraza con fuerza a Peter

"Creía que moririas idiota, idiota grandísimo idiota"

"Oye" Peter ve que esas palabras se convirtieron en sollozo 

"Carrie tenía razón soy un despistado y casi tú ibas a morir"

"Tú devolviste mis sentimientos?" 

"Sentimientos sinceros" 

Peter abraza a Sam llorando también por venta salvado y ya no sentir el dolor de su tráquea, miedo de tener un ataque de tos que lo matará 

Y de ser feliz con Sam

"Te amo idiota espacial eres un idiota también"

"También te amo idiota nerd, eres uno también pero así te quiero" 

Sam le saca la mascarilla a Peter 

"¿Puedo besar a la bella durmiente?"

"Puedes besar a la bella durmiente" 

Los dos se ríen y se acercan para besarse

Peter está a salvo y Sam está feliz por eso 

"No me vuelvas a hacer eso"

"Jamás"

Sam sonríe tomando la mano de Peter y poniéndola en su cara 

Peter pone la mano de Sam igual 

Ya no hay raíces, ya no hanahaki

Solo hay dos personas enamoradas y felices

**Fin**


End file.
